Rococo Urupa
Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting charactersthumb|250px|Rococo Urupa in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a goalkeeper and the captain of Little Gigant. He can also play as a forward for Little Gigant. 'Appearance' thumb|left|Young RococoHe is taller than Endou and has teal hair and black eyes. He is mostly seen wearing Little Gigant jacket or goalkeeper uniform, and has tan skin like the rest of Little Gigant. 'Personality' He is very happy-go-lucky but, at times he is serious. His attitude is also sometimes quite similar to Endou. He is also like a grandson for Daisuke. 'Plot' thumb|left|Rococo as Little Gigant's forward.His first appearance was in episode 68. He asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him', to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him sooner (at the top of the world). Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. It was revealed that when he was young, he was bad at soccer and didn't have a never-give-up attitude. But after listening to Daisuke's words, he decided to train harder and become a goalkeeper and started training with tires. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area gotthumb|Rococo as Little Gigant's goalkeeper. attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in bad shape including him, they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block most shoot hissatsu, but Hiroto 's Tenkuu Otoshi made through. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii the Hand was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is last seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, the three of them saying their goodbyes. 'Hissatsu' DF Blade Attack (Game) GK God Hand (Red) GK God Hand X GK Tamashii The Hand SH X Blast GK The End (Game - young form) 'Trivia' Rococo has two forms in the game: Normal and Young form. Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all of Little Gigant have trained using tires, like how the original Raimon trained with tires. At first, he wasn't that good at soccer but thanks to Endou Daisuke's words, he's finally regain his confidence and has great hissatsu techniques for goalkeepering and shooting. With Endou, Tenma, Sangoku, Tachimukai, and Shadow, Rococo is the only character with two different shirt numbers in the same team (Little Gigant: 1 (goalkeeper) and 18 (forward). He resembles Endou Mamoru. He shares the same seiyuu with Sein. There is a player in Teikoku (GO) who looks like him. When Rococo was young he looked up to Endou Daisuke really much that got him intersted in his grandson {in game only}. He and Endou Daisuke watched every match that Endou played and he is not interested with the rest of the team. this is proved when Endou could not go for the match with The Empire he told Endou Daisuke that he was not watching because he was not here. In the Ogre, when Endou is reunited with his grandfather, The Ogre from the future made Rococo think that Daisuke is going back with Endou to Japan, Kanon tried to stop them but result got aducted. He went to Endou with a mind of crushing him during the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan but when he see Endou personality he changed his mind about him and in result Endou Daisuke when he went back with him to Cotarl. COUNTRY He is from cotarl(a fictional country). In the game cut scenes it probably looked like that Liocott island is somewhere in Congo which was not official cause it wasn't clear but in the manga it was officially cleared that Liocott is a complete fictional place and cotarl is an fictional island which lies between Japan and usa and the picture drawn in the manga proves it to be senkaku islands. Categoria:Characters Categoria:Goalkeepers Categoria:Captains Categoria:Little Gigant Categoria:Forwards